


Because You're Worth It

by ClassicCinnamon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: L'oreal, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam's Hair, So Wrong It's Right, Supernatural - Freeform, the commercial we all need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicCinnamon/pseuds/ClassicCinnamon
Summary: Sam reveals the secret to his confidence in this spin-off commercial we all wish was real.





	Because You're Worth It

Hi. I’m Sam Winchester, and here is my story.

I first started using L’Oréal in my early twenties. I discovered it through a friend of mine actually. It was surreal. It left my hair looking sleek and gorgeous. I felt powerful and ready to take on what life had to throw at me. 

For years I had used generic brands that left my hair looking bland and lifeless. I never fully felt confident in my hair so I kept it relatively short. How could I flaunt brittle, unsatisfying hair? How could I even attempt to have pride in hair that gave me no joy? L’Oréal changed all of this.

Now I feel better than ever. I’ve been able to grow my hair out to become the sexy beast I was always meant to be. Make the switch to L’Oréal.

Because you’re worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions to my stupidly ridiculous self.


End file.
